


Rewarding loyalty, and punishing it - Chinese translation.

by Insecuriosity



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Other, Pretend rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Torture, Whipping
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insecuriosity/pseuds/Insecuriosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>对下面这个脑洞（？）的回应。</p><p>http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/491.html?thread=1606635#t1606635</p><p>剧情梗概：</p><p>撑天臂与他的小队被威震天俘虏了。为了巩固震荡波的间谍地位也为了对他的努力做出一个小小的奖赏，威震天决定将折磨升级到一个不一样的高度——他要当着撑天臂的士兵的面与他对接。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewarding loyalty, and punishing it - Chinese translation.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rewarding loyalty, and punishing it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429804) by [Insecuriosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insecuriosity/pseuds/Insecuriosity). 



> Translated by Mimii aka http://sevencubes.lofter.com/

今天是个好日子。

威震天看着被俘的汽车人笑了起来。他们的光学镜充满挑衅地瞪视着他。如果他们知趣的话现在就应该趴在地上乞求他的仁慈与宽恕，不过红蜘蛛早就替他们证明了，求饶可不是那么有效的。

威震天走过囚犯们排成的队列，然后停在了一位高大的青色汽车人面前。撑天臂。他同其他的汽车人一道被俘虏了过来。震荡波觉得没有必要说明这到底是他为威震天的计划做出的打算还是只是一个巧合而已。毕竟这也不重要。

撑天臂直挺挺地坐着，他努力地壮大自己的声势好用身体护住身后的汽车人们。威震天一瞬也不瞬地看着对方怒视着自己，从那双陌生的蓝色光学镜里正透露出一种强烈的愤怒。

从汽车人的怒视中倒是一点儿也看不出震荡波的影子。只有撑天臂眉心那颗红色的宝石才能证明此刻被拘锁着跪在他面前的金刚就是他最优秀的间谍。

威震天笑着走近了那些汽车人们。

“欢迎光临，汽车人——”

“你不会从我们身上得到任何东西！”一个红色的迷你金刚打断了他。他怒目切齿地瞪着威震天，小小的身躯戒备似的挺得笔直，展现出一种可笑的戒备姿态。

“我不觉得你还有的选，小东西。”他走近了一点儿。“等你的传感网因痛苦而灼烧时，它会替你开口求饶的。”红色的迷你金刚并没有表现出太多的畏惧，他依旧毫无惧色地瞪着他。威震天低声笑着。“看起来你似乎自告奋勇地想做第一个接受惩罚的人啊。”他伸出手，而红色的迷你金刚竭力不让自己退缩——

伴随着一声急促的声响，一滩口腔润滑液吐在了威震天的面甲之上。

他退了一步，手指反射性地摸上了侧脸。当他抽回手指时，黏稠的口腔润滑液粘在了他的手指之间。红色的迷你金刚讥笑起来。威震天几乎暴跳如雷，他愤怒的光学镜转而盯住了那个胆敢对威震天陛下吐口水的愚蠢的金刚——

撑天臂挑衅般地瞪回他，他的双腿因恐惧而颤抖，可是那双伪造的光学镜里却闪耀着不同以往的坚决。撑天臂向他吐口水。震荡波向他吐口水！威震天绷直了身躯一步步逼近撑天臂，润滑液还顺着他的面甲一滴滴地流下来。暴怒淹没了他的思维，他的光学镜紧盯着那个

“你竟敢！？”他使出全力把撑天臂的双手拧过背后，让灰色的金刚的背部像是要折断一般的向后绷着。他啐了一口，皱着眉头从面甲上撇去撑天臂的口腔分泌物。震荡波从未忤逆过他——！“你好大的胆子——！”

突然威震天回过神来，顷刻间他所有的疑惑与愤怒都凭空蒸发。撑天臂当然会这么做了。这是一场游戏。一场为了巩固震荡波在汽车人阵营中地位的残酷的游戏！撑天臂翻滚着身体，光学镜充满不屑地怒瞪着威震天。其他汽车人像是被他们领袖的表现鼓舞了似的，也都齐齐向他投来愤怒的目光。

威震天发觉自己对下属的赞赏又多了几分。震荡波是一名完美的间谍。他尽职尽责地扮演着自己的角色，他甚至收集了哪怕是汽车人最细枝末节的信息。他正试图为汽车人扮演一位英雄的角色。分散破坏大帝的注意力，承受所有的酷刑好让他的士兵们能有一线生机，如此一来便彻底粉碎了汽车人对他忠心的质疑。

他是如此的忠心耿耿，甚至愿意承受来自自己君王的折磨，只为了取悦他的主人以及完成自己的使命。威震天的怒火不知不觉消失殆尽，他对震荡波服务的满意化成了一个令人不寒而栗的狰狞笑容。他知道该怎么奖励一颗忠芯。

“这，将是你做出的最愚蠢的举动，汽车人。”他冷笑起来。撑天臂跪坐在双膝上，红色的光学镜在黑暗中闪闪发光。威震天缓慢地走到撑天臂面前。

其他的汽车人紧张地盯着他们。威震天笑了笑，然后猛地踢向了撑天臂的腹部。汽车人爆出一串静电缩起了身子，威震天愉快地看到灰色的金刚因被他用力一踢而倒在地上，面甲蹭在地面上被弄得脏污不堪。

他握住对方的后颈然后把撑天臂提到了半空中。金刚被缚住的双脚徒劳地踢腾着试图站立在地面上，威震天为这令人遗憾的小把戏而大笑出声。震荡波肯定会表现得更沉着镇定一些。

“没别的要说了吗汽车人？真可惜。”

撑天臂眼中的怒火仿佛能熔化钢铁一般。“炉、炉渣。”他嘴唇上的口腔润滑液伴着能量液一起微微地闪着光。威震天只是咧嘴一笑，把对方从他的下属身边拉到了一旁。

威震天把汽车人掼在地上然后从一旁的刑具箱里抓过一根能量鞭。这根瘆人的刑具因被激活而劈啪作响，撑天臂顿时紧张起来。

“你的无礼成功地吸引了我的注意力，汽车人。你会希望它并没有的。”撑天臂看向其他的汽车人，努力用眼色向他们传递某种讯息。威震天甩出一鞭，刑具在撑天臂的装甲上熔开一条滋滋作响的伤痕，他痛叫出声。

观众席里的红色金刚勃然大怒，毫无疑问地准备大骂威震天一顿。撑天臂看出了他的意图，然后他在对方没开始之前便打断了他的念想。

“……不要——！飞过山，什么都不要说！那是——！”第二鞭刚好落在了那条敏感的伤痕之上，撑天臂的话语随即变成了一声短促的尖叫。红色的迷你金刚咒骂着，威震天则缓缓举起融合炮对准了全体汽车人。

“除非你们愿意告诉我火种源的下落，否则最好管住你们的舌头。比起你们那可怜的火种，我更在乎周围的安静。”

这句话立刻让他们安静了下来，威震天转而继续投入到惩罚的进程中。震荡波知道他的惩罚将很快变为一场奖励，他那只猩红色的单眼因渴望而暗淡浑浊。

撑天臂试图止住自己的尖叫，但很快他便像一只受伤的机械动物一般呜咽起来，机体虚弱到无法支撑他跪坐的姿势，他只能让自己的面甲贴住地面暂得喘息。在威震天听来这声尖叫是他的下属对他的威逼利诱做出的些许回应。震荡波总是如饥似渴地接受威震天赐予他的一切。哪怕威震天要夺去他的生命，他的间谍也愿意平静地接受死亡并且甘之如饴。

威震天扫视了一遍旁边的汽车人们。如此天真愚蠢又如此义正辞严，明明被他的所作所为吓得要死，却依然坚信自己才是更优秀的一方。威震天打算狠狠地挫败他们。他再一次鞭打起了撑天臂，鞭子落在灰色金刚的肩膀、躯干，某一瞬间威震天甚至还瞄准了他那张伪造的假脸。撑天臂假装哀嚎着，而一旁的红色迷你金刚再也无法保持冷静。

“你这炉渣的U球造物！在自己的废渣里吃灰去吧——你这舔人后挡板的——食人炉渣的怪物！无论你对我们做什么，我们都不会向你透露哪怕一个字！”

“不——飞过山，不要——”撑天臂低吟着说。倘若此刻是震荡波面临如此场景，他恐怕早就笑出来了，他才不会表现得如此业余。威震天把鞭子扔回托盘，然后斜眼瞟着飞过山咧嘴一笑。

“噢小汽车人，挑衅我——”威震天抓起撑天臂头雕后部并把这名金刚的面甲压在了自己的前置对接面板上。“——可是非常不明智的。”汽车人的系统因惊愕而出现猛然的静置简直像喷在他前置面板上的急促吐息一样甜美。

“我通常会把这个乐子留到最后享用，不过既然你强烈要求了。”撑天臂的机体因恐惧而紧绷，震荡波则因期待而震颤。一阵灼热的气流扫过他的甲板，威震天低下头冲着他最为忠心的仆人笑道。“至于你——我建议你最好尽你所能，在我决定在其他汽车人身上过载之前。”

他的目光流连在红色的迷你金刚身上，对方则像一只暴露在闪光灯下的动物一样僵硬了机体。

撑天臂摇摆着头雕试图避开威震天的胯部装甲。他嘶哑着嗓子说道。“不！别对他们动手！有什么都冲着我来！”撑天臂的恳求中泄露了一丝震荡波的痕迹。噢，一直以来螺母和震荡波都虔诚地跪在他的脚下试图证明他们自己才是威震天最忠芯的仆人，而不是对方；他们说着，求您，选我吧陛下，我将向您献上我的一切——！其他的那些人全都不值得您的称赞！我才能带给您想要的东西——

威震天因震荡波的话语而放声大笑。多么聪明的一招。“这就是你企图做的事吗？用自己的身体来保护你那些肮脏的汽车人小宠物？”

撑天臂设法让因恐惧而动弹不得的自己看上去坚定一些，震荡波的光学镜里则闪耀着狂热的爱慕。威震天笑了。他希望自己现在就揭穿震荡波的把戏，但是那会让计划提前以失败告终。威震天的身躯在撑天臂的头雕上投下一道剪影。

“那就开始吧。”

笨拙而又犹豫不决地，撑天臂不甘不愿地伸出舌头舔上他的对接面板。这是一个之前从未了解怎样使用他自己的舌头的金刚的处女秀。威震天赞赏地轻哼起来。

他真的记不清震荡波是不是有一张能称为是脸的东西，或者他自始至终都只长着一只光学镜。他的确没见过多少连面部也没有的金刚。撑天臂的舌尖探近装甲间的一条缝隙，接着威震天的前置挡板便悠悠地向后撤回。他的输出管很快增压完毕，滴着浊液的凶器贴住了撑天臂的面甲。

“不——！”红色的迷你金刚在他的束具中绷得笔直，但是威震天并未理睬。撑天臂斜斜看了他一眼，光学镜里满是阴翳与疏远。他显然已经认命了。

威震天将撑天臂的头雕稳稳抓在手里，他用缓慢而慵懒地步调在灰色金刚的面甲上磨蹭着自己的输出管。汽车人的视角不错，他们能清楚地看到他是怎样把自己的预对接液涂抹在撑天臂的脸上的。撑天臂强装镇定，但肩膀却不住地颤抖。威震天愉悦地呼噜了一声，然后把输出管的前端抵住了撑天臂的嘴唇。

“把你那张满口谎言的小嘴给我张开，汽车人。”威震天几乎要因为自己荒谬的话语而笑出声来。震荡波才没有什么用来撒谎的嘴，不过他撒起谎时可比红蜘蛛要精明多了。

撑天臂缓缓张开了他的嘴，竭力地想要拖延时间。震荡波则将这视为一场表演，他的舌尖在分开的上下齿间跃跃欲试地抖个不停。

撑天臂的嘴唇刚刚张开到能容纳他输出管的大小时威震天便迫不及待地将他的管子塞进了那张等待着他的嘴里。湿热的触感包裹了他的柱身，口腔内壁柔软无比，还伴随着震荡波的热切而激烈地裹紧着。管线的前端顶撞着撑天臂喉咙深处，他干呕了一下，觉得快要窒息。

威震天的嘴边溢出一声悠长的叹息，接着他在撑天臂的面甲上磨蹭着自己的胯部。汽车人的光学镜滑稽地睁得溜圆，他们因恐惧而移不开眼。红色的迷你金刚气得发抖，他的光学镜紧紧锁住威震天的双目，发誓将带给他以死亡与痛苦。威震天见过无数双像这样瞪着他的光学镜，但这些怒视没有一次能把他们从死亡中拯救出来。

威震天因快感而轻哼着，接着他开始前后摆动撑天臂的头部以套弄自己的输出管。间谍痉挛着发出一声带着哭腔的声音下线了自己的光学镜，润滑液开始顺着他的嘴唇中间滴落下来。

撑天臂在一点一点的崩溃，他试图用冷漠的面具掩盖保护自己，可是这却起到了相反的作用。震荡波笨拙地讨好着他的主人，他做出吞咽的动作，收缩着裹紧了威震天输出管的喉咙渴求着更多来自主人的施舍。

威震天没必要强忍欢愉。这场游戏不是为了展示他的耐力有多惊人、他的抽插有多有力。这是为了羞辱撑天臂，以及奖励震荡波。威震天让快感慢慢堆积，他残酷地拖拽着撑天臂的头部让他承受自己的每一下抽插。撑天臂放弃了抵抗，他的光学镜暗淡而失焦。

威震天的过载很快到临，他心满意足地长叹一声，快感的涟漪传遍机体各个角落，让他抓住撑天臂的手指都微微放松。撑天臂在威震天的手中无力地挣扎，呻吟听起来就像他马上就要溺死一般。威震天拉开撑天臂的头雕，然后把最后一小股交换液释放在了他的嘴里。

撑天臂咳嗽起来，一股股交换液从他的嘴唇间缓缓溢出。威震天揉捏着撑天臂的面部然后半跪在他忠诚的奴仆身旁。领袖用空洞的双眼望着他的下属们，威震天伸出一根手指覆上他半张的嘴唇。那上面的交换液沾湿了他的装甲。

“嗯，很棒不是吗小领袖？当我要你的小迷你金刚吸我的管子的时候，你就知道这会是什么感受了吧。“

被束缚的红色迷你金刚强压着怒火，但是他很明智地没有大骂出声。撑天臂依然没有停止他的反抗，他似乎执意要保护自己的手下哪怕酷刑已将他折磨得不成人形。震荡波刚刚完成了他们前戏的第一部分。威震天冲着红色的金刚露出一个毛骨悚然的笑容，接着他把撑天臂的面甲按在地面上并迫使他的臀部抬高至半空中。

“我和你的账还没算完。”撑天臂呜咽起来，这让威震天不禁幻想起从震荡波的发声器中而不是他的伪装的口中发出这样的声音会是怎样一种情况。其他的汽车人开始咒骂起来，这一次威震天发现自己不太想威胁说让他们闭嘴。就算他们把自己所知的一切，包括通天晓大门的密码都告诉他，他也不会停手了。

他伸手去撬撑天臂的后对接面板。撑天臂匆忙让面板滑开，威震天则笑了起来。“准备好为我打开了？可别告诉我你对我的输出管已经急不可耐了。“

他几乎能听到撑天臂的牙齿紧咬在一起时发出的声音，而他暴露在外的接口也在不停地颤抖。威震天站在自己的间谍身后，接着他拍了拍金刚的臀部。震荡波的接口没有任何变化。因润滑液而闪闪发亮的接口仍如震荡波一贯的涂装一样呈现出深深的紫色。

“求我吧，不然可是会很疼的。”

撑天臂再一次震颤起来，但是他的唇瓣依然紧紧地闭在一起。汽车人呐喊着不合时宜的鼓励想要帮助他们的长官。震荡波会立刻乞求他的施舍，他总是如此忠诚。但撑天臂宁愿让自己的接口撕裂成两半，也不会跪下乞求他绝不想要的东西。

威震天咧嘴一笑，他跪下来把自己再一次增压完毕的输出管抵在了撑天臂紧绷的接口处。他一只手扶住灰色金刚的臀部，另一只手则抓住撑天臂被绑在身后的双手上。震荡波的手指努力地想要握住他的指尖。

威震天挺身进入了那紧致的入口，撑天臂尖叫起来。他一点点地挤进深处，直到灰色金刚的甬道内壁完全包裹住了他的管线，接着他停了下来。其他的汽车人尖声咒骂着并发着某种毒誓，简直就像是完美的背景音一般。

威震天不仅没有放慢速度，反而突然将抽插的频率提升到一个近乎折磨的程度。间谍被来来回回地拉起又推回地面，从他张开的嘴里流出的威震天的对接液与他自己的口腔润滑液沾湿了他身下的地板。

撑天臂的哭叫因他自己竭力想要保持安静而有些断断续续的，而当听见一片嘈杂声中属于另一位金刚的啜泣声时，威震天简直要大笑出声。他放任自己沉浸在下体的抽送与部下接口内饥渴的痉挛之中。

他不会接着去侵犯其他的汽车人。想在充电床上杀掉他的金刚大有人在，而震荡波芯情不错，他倒是十分对扮演一名受害人乐在其中。老实说，如果震荡波没像约定那样做而是站出来与他一同分享胜利的喜悦，他也丝毫不会感到意外。

威震天呻吟着让交换液从机体内倾泻而出。再——操——几——下——！他把自己深深地埋进间谍的身体并前倾上身让嘴唇贴住撑天臂的脖子。他伸出舌头刺进那些暴露在外的能量管线之间并让交换液灌满震荡波的接口。威震天轻哼了一声结束了自己的过载，然后他心满意足地叹息着躺倒在汽车人颤抖的机体之上。

撑天臂躺在地上，努力地把身体缩成一个小球。汽车人不知何时停下了他们的尖叫与咒骂，他们用满是轻蔑与恐惧的目光看着威震天收回他的输出管并合上自己的对接面板。

威震天站起身来回味系统中温暖的余韵。再过一会儿他便又要埋首于那些无意义的工作，为一场战争殚精竭虑并且竭力阻止他的士兵们自相残杀，不过现在的这一刻是属于他的。

他踱步至门口，留给汽车人一个许诺了将带给他们比今天所见到的要更为痛苦的折磨的笑容。红色的迷你金刚依然怒视着他，另一个面容凄惨的金刚则呜咽着向撑天臂残破的机体叨念着饱含歉意的废话。

“很快我们会再见面的，我的小宠物们。”

威震天低声地说。他随手关闭了房门然后走向了指挥中心。再过几个循环，一支救援队就会赶来支援——撑天臂在之前已经用某种方式将飞船的坐标透露给了汽车人。那时候他则会咆哮、大吼着看着他们带走他的俘虏。

他无比享受看见被自己液体沾污的撑天臂跌跌撞撞地寻求庇护。他无比享受撑天臂越过自己肩头的视线，那双恐惧的光学镜里满是阴翳，但是那只猩红的镜头里则闪耀着毫不加以掩饰的爱慕。

也许在汽车人的救援部队赶来之前他还能再来拆上最后一发。他不会让震荡波失望的。威震天笑了起来。

 

FIN.


End file.
